What's wrong with you?
by AliciaFon
Summary: Pernahkah terbayang di benak kalian apa jadinya jika Hotaru dan Shinrei bertukar jiwa?


Hola minna! Saia kembali lagi membawa fic keempat -sebenernya sih ketiga- saia. Kali ini saia ingin coba-coba memeriahkan fandom kakak-beradek Mibu kita yang tercinta, siapa lagi kalau bukan ShinHota! Saia bikin fic ini khususnya buat temen saia yang kebetulan suka~~~ banget yang namanya SDK! Namanya Akefia Yuri. (Maaf, Rii-chan! Saia hanya bisa membuatkan untukmu fic yang abal dan nista ini…) Ngomong-ngomong, ini fic pertama saia di SDK, lho!

Oh, ya senpai-senpai dan readers sekalian, maaf saia hiatus sekian bulan. Maklum, saia kan lagi ujian. Habis ujian saia juga renovasi rumah. Habis renovasi rumah saia liburan. Terus selama liburan gak sempet ke warnet. Ehhh… pas di warnet listriknya mati (Gubrak!) (Alasan!). Jadinya ya… gini, deh.

Satu lagi, minna… jika menurut minna ada terdapat kesamaan kalimat, perkatan, atau ide cerita, saia mohon maaf, saia bukannya mau meniru / ber-plagiat. Soalnya jujur, saia selama buat fic ini saia gak pernah nge buka-baca pair ShinHota. Jadi, hontou ni gomenasai… *nunduk-nunduk ala Ururu dari anime Bleach* Enjoy, minna~!

**What's wrong with you?**

© **AliciaFon**

**Samurai Deeper Kyo** © pak dhe **Kamijyo Akimine**

Genre: **Family / Humor **(maybe?)

Rate: **K**

Pair: **ShinHota**

Warning: **Typo**'s. **OOC **kelas berat, Semi-**Canon**

_Pernahkah terbayang di benak kalian apa jadinya jika Hotaru dan Shinrei bertukar jiwa?_

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu di mansion keluarga Mibu...

Shinrei sedang duduk di sofa. Menikmati musik Rock yang mengalun di _earphone_-nya sambil sesekali menggoyangkan badannya dan sesekali kejang-kejang kayak ulet keket.

(BLETAK! *author di jitak Shinrei*.)

Eh… gak jadi, deh… maksudnya menggoyangkan badannya mengikuti irama musik yang sedang didengarnya, sambil sesekali mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kayak orang sakau.

(BYUUURRR… *kali ini author mendapat cindera mata berupa jurus Suihanana Houryou-nya Shinrei yang lumayan. Lumayan bikin author basah kuyup dan lumayan bisa menambah stok air bersih di rumah author…*)

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar diketuk dari luar. Tanpa dibukapun Shinrei sudah tahu siapa yang mengetuk.

"Masuk saja, Hota! Pintunya tidak dikunci, kok!" ujar Shinrei dalam kamarnya.

Lalu pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata emas itu membuka pintu dan segera masuk. Pandangan matanya sangat tajam menatap Shinrei sehingga dapat menusuk hati sanubari yang paling dalam yang sanking dalamnya harus berenang dulu berkilo-kilo meter dalamnya, baru ketemu deh itu hati sanubari. #lebay mode: on

Shinrei yang menyadari tatapan pemuda dihadapannya itu balas menatap sehingga terjadilah adegan yang sangat sesuatu~~~ banget *ala Syahrini*. Yaitu tatap-menatap antar kakak beradik klan Mibu. Saia yakin mereka lagi taruhan siapa yang bisa melotot paling lama, terus yang menang dapet hadiah PSP, deh! Habisnya mereka tatap-tatapan lama banget!

"Yak! 3… 2… 1… Selesai! Hotaru pemenangnya!" sampai-sampai authorpun ikut-ikutan nimbrung buat ngitungin berapa lama mereka bisa tahan main pelototan kayak gitu.

Masih tanpa ekspresi, Hotaru menerima hadiah PSP dari author.

*udah, ah! Balik ke cerita!*.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Hota?"

"Shinrei…"

"Hn?"

Lalu Shinrei dengan perlahan mengelus pipi Hotaru dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya digenggam Hotaru. Lalu mereka…

"WOOOIII…! INI BUKAN FIC YAOOOIII…!" *author teriak pake TOA yang dia colong entah dari mana*

Salah, ulang lagi…

"Aku dengar dari berita di koran pagi ini katanya sedang marak-maraknya penculikan."

"Lalu…?"

"mereka menculik korbannya 2 orang untuk ditukar jiwanya dengan temannya. Lalu mereka mengembalikannya lagi." Dengan wajah datar.

"APAAA?"

Jeng…jeng… jeng… jeng… Shinrei berteriak -lebih tepatnya menjerit- dengan latar belakang musik yang suka ada di sinetron-sinetron itu lho!

Shinrei melepas _earphone_-nya dan bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Shinrei baru saja ingin membalas perkataan Hotaru lebih lanjut ketika terdengar teriakan Touhaku, ayahnya, memanggil mereka di lantai bawah.

"HOTARUUU! SHINREIII! Ayo cepat turun! Tou-san ingin bicara dengan kalian!"

Shinrei yang mendengar teriakan itu segera berlari menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu. Sementara Hotaru diam sebentar, mengangkat bahunya sekali baru setelah itu ia turun mengikuti kakaknya itu dengan langkah santai.

.

"Ada apa, Otou-san?" Tanya Shinrei yang baru saja menuruni tangga untuk menemui ayahnya.

"Tunggu sampai Hotaru turun. Tou-san punya kejutan untuk kalian berdua!"

Lalu Hotaru turun dengan anggun. Yang sanking anggunnya sampai Hotaru harus meniti satu persatu anak tangga yang ia lewati *udah kayak nenek-nenek aja, ya!*

(BUAGHHH… *author dibawa kerumah sakit gara-gara digebukin Hotaru dan langsung stadium akut level 4*.)

"Apa kejutannya, Tou-san?"

"Kalian akan Tou-san ajak ke kebun binatang!"

"Apa? Asyik! Jadi kita bisa ketemu keluarga Yun-Yun, dong!" Hotaru berkata dengan OOC-nya.

"Yun-yun?"

"Kapan, Tou-san?" Shinrei tidak mempedulikan omongan Hotaru yang semakin lama semakin keluar dari inti cerita.

"Sore ini juga! Makanya, sehabis makan siang kalian ganti baju, ya!

"Baik, Tou-san!"

.

Selama di kebun binatang mereka melihat berbagai binatang yang ada disana. (Ya iya, lah! Emang ngapain lagi ke kebun binatang kalau bukan buat ngeliatin binatang?)

"Wah, ada saudara Yun-Yun…" Hotaru berujar dengan datarnya sambil menunjuk ke kandang Panda.

"Hush! Hotaru! Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu!" Touhaku memeperingati Hotaru dan menepis tangannya.

"Oh, ya Tou-san. Aku ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar, ya!"

"Iya! Hati-hati, ya!"

"Ah, aku ikut, Shinrei!"

Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke toilet.

Sesampainya di toilet:

"Shinrei…"

"Hn?"

"perasaanku nggak enak…"

Dan benar saja, setelah Hotaru mengucapkan itu, mereka disekap oleh dua orang asing dengan saputangan yang diberi obat bius.

.

Setelah mereka sadar, mereka sudah berada di ruangan yang lembab dan bau. Dan mereka ditutup matanya oleh kain, ditutup mulutnya oleh lakban serta kaki dan tangannya diikat di sebuah kursi.

"HM! PMPH PM PMPMPM PMPK KMPMPM? PMPKM PMPM! HMPMM!"

Translate: "Hei! Siapa yang membawa kami kemari? Keluarkan kami! BAKAAA!"

Hotaru yang tidak bisa melihat Shinrei berteriak dan hanya bisa mendengarkan hanya menggeleng.

_Baka aniki, siapa juga yang bisa mendengar teriakanmu di ruang yang kosong seperti ini? Mana bau, lagi!_ Pikirnya.

"Hei! Siapa yang teriak-teriak seperti tadi?"

Shinrei yang mendengar suara itu langsung berhenti berteriak. Hotaru yang kaget langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

Hotaru langsung tahu bahwa yang datang itu sekitar tiga sampai lima orang. Karena dia bisa mendengar suara derap kaki yang ditimbulkan mereka.

Lalu salah satu orang itu membuka tutup mata dan lakban Hotaru, lalu Shinrei.

Mereka berdua kini dapat melihat lima orang yang berseragam kuning-hitam

"HEI! Kau ini! Kau tipe orang tidak bisa diajak kompromi, ya? Kalau mau menculik bilang-bilang dulu, kek!" Shinrei berucap dengan emosinya yang berapi-api. (Eh, salah… berair-air, deh. Shinrei kan air…)

Alhasil, semua yang ada di ruangan itu, termasuk Hotaru ber-sweatdrop ria.

_Culik orang kok bilang-bilang?_ Pikir mereka.

Back to the story, akhirnya setelah mereka melepas ikatan di kaki dan tangan mereka berdua, mereka lalu dibawa ke sebuah ruangan lagi dengan tangan yang diborgol. Namun kali ini ruangan itu sangat terang dan bersih. Hanya saja banyak terdapat mesin dan alat-alat yang kelihatannya rumit dan yang tidak mereka mengerti terletak di sekeliling ruangan.

Salah satu orang dari rombongan tersebut lalu memanggil temannya. Lalu datanglah enam orang yang lain dan berseragam sama dengan mereka.

"Ikat mereka di kursi itu!" perintah salah satu orang yang sepertinya adalah ketua dari rombongan tersebut.

Hotaru dan Shinrei tidak bisa berkutik ketika mereka didudukkan dengan paksa oleh orang-orang berseragam itu. Hotaru bisa melihat Shinrei yang mendapat perlakuan yang sama dengannya. Satu lawan lima. Mereka juga hanya bisa pasrah ketika kaki dan tangan mereka diikat –lagi– di kursi itu.

Sampai pada puncaknya ketika di atas kepala Hotaru dan Shinrei dipasangi alat berbentuk topi yang tersambung dengan kabel menuju sebuah mesin besar.

Lalu rombongan itu meninggalkan mereka berdua yang terdiam di kursi itu.

_Buset, dah! Apes banget sih hidup gue?_ Pikir Shinrei

"Sabarlah, aniki. Semua cobaan pasti ada hikmahnya…" Ceramah Hotaru.

(*Duileee~! Hotaru! Tumben-tumbenan ngomongnya kayak gitu…*)

Belum sempat Shinrei menjawab perkataan Hotaru tiba-tiba saja mereka mendapat sengatan listrik 100.000 volt yang mengaliri tubuh mereka.

"BRRR! …#%&$%&^%*!"

"$%%$*&^%#$%%*&$#$)*($#%##!"

PSSSHHH…

Alhasil, tubuh mereka menghitam karena gosong kesetrum.

"HEI! APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN TUBUHKU?"

"Huh? Ada apa, aniki?"

"HAH? Ho… HOTARU! Kau…"

"Hei, kenapa tubuhku bisa ada di situ?"

.

**Keesokan harinya, pagi saat sekolah…**

"Ohayou, minna!" Yuuya menyapa teman-temannya dengan semangat seperti biasa.

"Ohayou, Honey." Kyo membalasnya dengan –ehem– mesra.

Author: "Honey? HONEEEY?" *author langsung dilarikan ke RSJ karena jejeritan ngedenger kata Honey.*

"Ohayou, Yuuya!" Bontenmaru, si raksasa berotot berotak kosong *Author digampar Bontenmaru* balas menyapa Yuuya.

"Ohayou, Yuuya." Akira membalas salam Yuuya.

"Ohayou~~" *ini udah tahu, dong siapa?* Akari membalasnya dengan gayanya yang lemah gemulai.

"Ohayou, Yuuya" Sasuke membalas salam Yuuya dengan senyum malaikat-charming-nya itu.

Author: "KYAAA! SASUKE~~~ I LOVE YOU!" *Author hangus kesetrum gara-gara terkena jurus Hiraijin Kirin-nya Sasuke

"Ohayou… Yuuya." Shinrei membalas salam Yuuya.

Untuk sesaat, teman-teman Shinrei yang lain kecuali Hotaru bengong melihat tingkah Shinrei yang –tumben-tumbennya– tidak bersemangat.

Dan mereka tambah cengok lagi ketika melihat si Tanpa Ekspresi yang –tumben-tumbennya juga– Bisa berekspresi.

"Hai, Yuuya! Bagaimana kabarmu!" Hotaru berujar dengan wajah sangaaat berekspresi.

Author: "WHOOO! Hotaru berekspresi! Sesuatu yang mustahil!"

Mau tahu ekspresi teman-teman yang melihat Hotaru berekspresi?

Kita mulai dari Yuuya, ia langsung sweatdrop megitu melihat Hotaru dengan wajah cerianya itu.

Lalu Kyo. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri. Mencari-cari sesuatu yang barangkali, bisa membuatnya tersenyum sangat lebar seperti itu.

Bontenmaru segera kejang-kejang begitu melihat si Tanpa Ekspresi yang tiba-tiba bisa berekspresi.

Akira langsung pingsan ditempat begitu melihat Hotaru dengan cengirannya yang lebaaar sekali.

Akari tiba-tiba didiagnosis menderita penyakit paru-paru basah begitu melihat Hotaru tersenyum.

Dan yang terakhir, Sasuke. Ia segera permisi keluar kelas untuk muntah-muntah setelah melihat senyum menawan Hotaru.

Segitu parahkah efek dari senyum Hotaru? Jangan Tanya author, sebab author-pun tidak tahu.

Oke, balik ke cerita. Sebenernya yang tadi itu Cuma karangan author doang.

Dan akhirnya mereka sampai pada puncak kebingungan mereka ketika mereka melihat baju Hotaru dan Shinrei.

Hotaru sangat rapiii… sekali. Kemejanya ia kancingkan sampai sebatas leher dan bajunya terlihat sangat licin sekali. Seperti habis di laundry.

Sementara Shinrei? Ia sangat acak-acakan! Super duper acak-acakan! Kayak baru keluar gorong-gorong yang dalemya 5 meter dan dipenuhi serangga-serangga khas gorong-gorong.

Akhirnya, setelah ber-cengok ria selama berjam-jam, Akari-pun berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Hei Hotaru, Shinrei, kalian berdua ini kenapa? Kalian sakit? Atau, sedang mencoba bertukar gaya hidup, ya?" Akari bertanya sembari menyentuh kening mereka berdua dengan kedua punggung tangannya.

"Sudahlah, Akari! Jiwa kami ini sudah tertukar. Dan kami harus menemui mereka yang menukar jiwa kami ini untuk minta dikembalikan!" Hotaru –yang sebenarnya Shinrei– menepis tangan Akari.

"Apa? Jadi kalian menukar jiwa kalian sendiri? Wah, nggak waras…" celetuk Bontenmaru.

"Bukan menukar, tapi ditukar, Bonten!" ujar seisi kelas bersamaan.

"Oh… begitu." Bonten mangut-mangut.

"Kalian tidak tahu keberadaan mereka yang menukar jiwa kalian ini?" Sasuke bertanya.

Shinrei menggeleng.

"Berarti, tinggal tunggu waktu saja. Sementara kami juga harus beradaptasi dengan tingkah laku kalian berdua yang, yah…" Yuuya tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hm… Hm…" Shinrei mangut-mangut.

"Memang bagaimana, sih kalian bisa sampai sperti ini?" Akira menanyakan sesuatu yang langsung disambut berondongan kata-kata oleh Hotaru.

.

**Flashback…**

"Jadi sekarang kita bertukar jiwa, nih?" ucap Shinrei –Hotaru– dengan tampang tak berdosa andalannya.

"Yah… begitulah. Aku hanya ingin kita cepat-cepat kembali ke tubuh kita masing-masing." Hotaru memasang muka memelas

"Hei, jangan berani macam-macam kau dengan tubuhku! Jika kau lukai tubuhku setetes darahpun, akan kuhajar, kau!" Shinrei memandang tubuhnya dengan khawatir.

"Hn. Baiklah."

.

Jadi begitulah, selama berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan teman-teman mereka mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi mereka berdua yang bisa dibilang incredible dan jarang terjadi ini.

Sementara mereka berdua masih mencoba mencari-cari siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

Namun, setelah berbulan-bulan mencari tanpa hasil, akhirnya mereka berdua pasrah dan mulai membiasakan dan mengikhlaskan raga mereka masing-masing.

.

**10 bulan kemudian, saat istirahat…**

"Hei, Hotaru… temani aku jajan, yuk!"

Hotaru dalam tubuh Shinrei menoleh, mengangguk dan segera menyusul Yuan yang sudah keluar pintu kelas.

"Hei, Yun-yun, jangan buru-buru, dong! Aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk, nih…" Shinrei menoleh ke kanan-kiri dengan air muka cemas.

"Sudahlah, Hotaru! Kau tidak perlu cemas begitu! Lagipula disini aman, kok!" Yuan mencoba meyakinkan Hotaru.

Mereka lalu sampai ke sebrang jalan untuk membeli jajanan yang Yuan inginkan.

Dan mereka berdua langsung pingsan ketika mereka merasakan ada tangan yang memukul tengkuk mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

Pertanyaan 1: Kenapa ini fic OOC banget?

Jawab: "Ya, saia gak tau! Idenya ngalir aja di kepala saia! Terus saia tulis!"

Pertanyaan 2: kenapa humor-nya garing banget?

Jawab: *mendengar pertanyaan tersebut author langsung cari tempat buat mojok dan segera berpundung-pundung ria* "HUWWWEEE~~~…" *author jambak-jambak rambut* "jangan ngomong gitu, ah! Jadi malu saia! Yah, maklumlah, baru pertama kali nulis humor… jadi ya… rada-rada…" *author miringin jari di kening*

**Omake:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yuan! Maksudku… Shinrei! Tolong ambilkan gunting di sebelah sana, dong!" Yuuya menyuruh Shinrei untuk mengambil gunting yang terletak di atas lemari.

"Hotaru, eh… Yuan! Tolong geser kursi itu ke sebelah situ, dong!" Bontenmaru menyuruh Yuan untuk menggeser salah satu kursi yang berjejer di ruangan itu.

"Hei, Shinrei, eh salah, Hotaru! Kau jangan melamun saja disitu! Ayo kerja!" Akira membentak Hotaru yang sedang duduk sambil melamun di kursi.

"AAARGH!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi karena kondisi antara Yuan, Hotaru dan Shinrei yang sulit untuk harus dihafalkan satu-persatu.

"Kenapa, sih kalian harus seperti ini? Kalian ini membingungkan sekali!" Akari menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Akhirnya, teman-teman mereka harus menerima kenyataan –dan penderitaan – karena mereka harus menghafal satu-persatu jiwa mana yang memasuki tubuh mana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Really End**

Oh, ya minna. Tau nggak, saia tuh kedapetan ide ini pas nonton Shaun the Sheep yang episode berapaaa… ya? Pokoknya yang pas otaknya tuh domba ketuker sama kucing… Jadinya buat ide cerita ini fic, deh.

Terus soal kata Honey, gak tau kenapa kalau saia ngedenger kata honey tuh bawaanya langsung meringis jijay bajay bawang Bombay aja gitu. (Ini fakta, lho! Saia gak boong!)

Minna, saia ada kuis, nih… coba tebak siapa yang item –gosong– duluan pas mereka kesengat listrik?

Yang jawabnya bener saia kasih coklat deh tiga batang!

Becanda, deh…

("HOOO!" Author digebukin reader secara massal*)

So, would you mind to **R&R**, please?


End file.
